Gone
by Mikaylove
Summary: Charity and Kay pregnant together??? Kayguel/ charity and jon
1. Loosing it all

Gone : chapter 1 ********************  
  
Kay bennet walked around her room looking at the wall. Everything seemed so empty. Nothing would ever be the same. Not matter how much she wanted it to be. It never would.  
  
Jessica: kay Kay: hey jess Jessica: are you alright? Kay: I dont know jessica: mom told me you blamed miguel Kay: i was just upset, I know it isnt his fault. Jessica: then who do you blame kay: first I blamed charity, but i know its not her fault. Jessica: and then Kay: then Miguel. after that I blamed everyone I could think of and then I blamed me. Jessica: its not your fault, you couldnt do anything kay: I know, sometimes my feelings take over and i have to blame someone. Jessica: Kay, Miguel doesnt know yet, we were thinking you could tell him when he and charity get back Kay: alright Ill do that Jessica: are you sure ? Kay: Yeah, I can do it. I can. Jessica: I love you kay Kay: I love you too Jess.  
  
Jessica and kay hugged eachother. Tears rolling down Kay's face. ************************** (downstairs)  
  
Miguel and charity walk in the house. They notice everyone in the living room looking gloom.  
  
Miguel: whats going on? Grace: you and charity need to go upstairs, to kay's room, she and Jess need to talk to you. Charity: alright, miguel lets head up, you wanted to give that present to kay and the baby. ********* Grace: he is going to be heartbroken Sam: i know ************  
  
Miguel: kay , jess are you in here Jessica: hey guys. How was the trip? Charity: great. Why is kay setting in the corner over there Jessica: just a little upset. Miguel: is it about me and charity getting back together Jessica: no miguel, that is the last thing she is thinking about right now.  
  
Miguel walked slowly over to his lifetime friend.  
  
Miguel: hey Kay: hi  
  
Kay didnt turn from the wall.  
  
Miguel: Hun whats wrong  
  
Kay slowly turned to look at miguel.  
  
Miguel: kay, baby, whats wrong , oh mother of my child whats wrong. Kay: dont call me that Miguel: what Kay: the mother of your child. Im not. Miguel: what are you talking about? Kay: I lost the baby Miguel: you.... you lost the baby Kay: uh huh, I just got out of the hospital. I lost our baby.  
  
Miguel pulled his friend into a hug. The baby was gone. He couldnt believe it.  
  
Charity: oh no, we should have never left. I took miguel away from you, im sorry.  
  
Kay got up and walked over to charity.  
  
kay: hey you listen to me. This in no way is your fault. It couldnt be helped. My pregnancy has been high risk for a while. it would have been a miracle if that baby would have survived.  
  
Miguel came up and hugged kay. ****************************************************  
  
( a week later)  
  
Miguel: how is kay doing? Simone: as well as expected. She tried to come down. Jessica: and she does, a little bit. Miguel: is she upstairs. Sam: yes she is, Charity: guys I want her to be happy Jessica: so do we but how. Charity: they only way she can be happy is to be pregnant with Miguels child Miguel: but the baby is gone Charity: but she could always get pregnant again Miguel: yeah but not with my child Charity: she could Miguel: what are you suggesting Charity: there are two options, 1. artificial insimination Miguel: I dont think she would want to do that Charity: you could always do it the natural way.  
  
Miguel looked at charity. she was really loosing it.  
  
Miguel: for one I dont think kay would go for it and Im not sure I would either. *****************************************  
  
Kay about lost it when charity told her of her Idea.  
  
kay: have you lost it. I think you need therapy more than I do. You want me to sleep with the man you love. Charity: yes. kay: no, no no!!!  
  
with that Kay ran up the stairs. ***************************************  
  
Jessica just looked At the people in the living room.  
  
Jessica: you know, you should all be proud of her. I love my sister and I know It took everything in her not to say yes to that. You should tell her your proud of her because I am!!! She wanted to say yes I know she did. 


	2. Hanging in there

Gone : Chapter 2 ****************  
  
Miguel walked slowly into kays room. She was setting on her cedar chest looking in the corner.  
  
Miguel: kay are you alright  
  
Kay: You know she needs help  
  
Miguel: she is just trying to help  
  
Kay: by trying to get me to sleep with you?  
  
Miguel: I know but she just wants you to be happy  
  
Kay: i know, I cant do that, not to you and not to my family  
  
Miguel: hey, i never agreed but, nobody would be mad if you said yes alright  
  
Kay: are you trying to get me to say yes  
  
Miguel: No. Of course not. You know your sister is down there telling everyone how proud of you she is and how they should feel the same way.  
Kay: Jessica is doing that?  
  
Miguel: yeah she is. Im proud of you too.  
  
Kay: you are?  
  
Miguel: yes. Just last week you told all of us everything you had ever done to break charity and me up. That took alot of courage.  
  
kay: thanks miguel.  
  
Miguel pulled kay into a hug. Then he picked her up.  
  
Miguel: Let me carry you downstairs  
  
Kay: what??  
  
Miguel: we used to do that all the time. I used to carry you downstairs.  
  
Kay: yeah, I remember.  
  
Miguel did just that he carried kay down the stairs. Jessica smiled at the sight. Charity looked confussed. Simone explained that Miguel was trying to cheer kay up by reminding her of old times.  
  
When kay was set on the floor she was laughing.  
  
Kay: thank you miguel. ******************************  
  
Kay went and hugged charity.  
  
Charity: What was that for?  
  
Kay: for trying to make me happy again. I appreciate it but I could never to that to you.  
  
Charity: I know, Can we talk outside?  
  
Kay: yea sure come on.  
  
THey walk outside.  
  
Kay: what is it? whats wrong?  
  
Charity: its miguel, I dont know how to tell him.  
  
Kay: about??  
  
Charity: me and john  
  
kay: what.... you and john  
  
Charity: well, Im falling for him.  
  
Kay pulled Charity into a hug.  
  
Kay: is that why you suggested ......  
  
Charity: yeah, i mean if miguel falls in love with you I wont break his heart.  
  
Kay: Just tell him, You cant keep anything from Miguel.  
  
Charity nodded and walked into the house. When kay went in Charity and miguel were in the kitchen talking. She set gently on the couch and talked with her friends. John was setting on the couch fiddling with his hands.  
  
Since he was setting right next to her she pulled him into a hug.  
  
Kay(whispering): its going to be alright  
  
John: thanks  
  
Then charity and Miguel appeared in the room. Kay and John both looked up. Kay got up to ask how it went.  
  
Miguel motioned for her to stay seated.  
  
Miguel: we have something to say.  
  
Everyone looked up from their conversations.  
  
Charity: me and Miguel have decided that our relationship Just isnt meant to be.  
  
Miguel: so we are seperating on friendly terms. John, treat her right.  
  
JOhn nodded at miguel. A sigh of relief that he wasnt angry. ********************************  
  
(a week later)  
  
Miguel: please!!  
  
Kay: No  
  
Miguel: come on.  
  
Kay: No miguel.  
  
Miguel: I dont want to go look for a date for this. PLease, go with me as friends.  
  
Kay: Ill help you find a date  
  
miguel: will you please go with me kay  
  
Kay: Dont look at me like that....... Alright Ill do it.  
  
Miguel: thank you, thank you, thank you  
  
Kay: you owe me. ******************  
  
Charity: hey kay  
  
Kay: hey, Im going to hurt you  
  
Charity: what did I do?  
  
Kay: you invited miguel to dinner with you and John.  
  
Charity: he asked you didnt he?  
  
Kay: yes  
  
Charity smiled as kay rolled her eyes.  
  
********************** 


	3. Just be there

Gone : Chapter 3 *************************  
  
Note: thanks for all the reviews. Keep em comming. good or bad.  
  
Kay bennett stood in a dress in the living room, her cousin charity stood beside her smiling.  
  
Charity: Come on Kay its going to be fun.  
  
Kay: Yeah for you and John but, me and miguel are not and I repeat are not dating!!!!!!  
  
Charity: But you want to. You love him and I know deep down he loves you too.  
  
Kay: I never thought Id hear you encourage me and miguel.  
  
Charity: things change. I fell for John and my world was turned upside down.  
  
Kay: yeah.  
  
The doorbell rings and the two girls look at eachother. Charity excited and Kay a little uneasy.  
  
John looked at his girlfriend she was beautiful. Wearing a stunning gown.  
  
  
  
Miguel looked at Kay. His date. She looked amazing.  
  
  
  
Kay: you hate it dont you. Charity I told you I still looked like a cow.  
  
MIguel: no, you dont, you look amazing. I love it.  
  
Kay looked at the ground. Charity had spent hours convincing her that she looked fine and that the baby weight was gone. Thats when kay started to cry. Baby and Gone in the same sentence were not what she wanted to hear.  
  
At dinner they had a great time. At first Miguel and Kay felt uncomfortable when Charity and John started showing that they were indeed in love. Then Kay and Miguel started to talk about all the good times they once had. By the end of dinner the four were talking about getting a place together.  
  
Kay and miguel declined at first knowing that them not being a couple and charity and John being together might make it odd but finally they agreed.  
The next day they stated looking. Kay was disappointed thinking that in their price range all they could afford was two bedrooms. She knew that charity would offer to share with her as she did but Kay didnt want to burden charity. Finally Miguel and her both agreed to share the room since after they looked it seemed to be a fair size. Charity and John took the smaller room to make their friends more comfortable.  
  
When everyone heard of such arrangements they were all a little shocked to say the least.  
  
******************************  
  
Kay moved a box into her new room.  
  
Kay: thats the last of it  
  
Miguel: are you ready to unpack  
  
Kay; yeah, Its not like our roomies will be comming out anytime soon.  
  
Miguel smiled at her.  
  
Kay: are you ok with this?  
  
Miguel: with what?  
  
Kay: you know, your Ex-girlfriend and John  
  
Miguel: yeah, I am  
  
Miguel looked into kays eyes as she smiled. He grabbed her into a hug.  
  
Kay: Im tired, can we finnish later  
  
Miguel: ok  
  
When kay was sleeping Miguel noticed her shake she was crying and when he woke her up she gently asked him to bring her baby back. He hugged her and rocked her to sleep. When charity and John came to check on them Kay and miguel were wrapped up in eachothers arms asleep.  
  
stay tuned. 


	4. dont give up yet

Gone : Chapter 4 *******************  
  
When Kay woke up she found Miguel lying next to her. She smiled slightly remembering what he did for her last night.  
  
She gently got up and headed downstairs where she found Charity.  
  
Kay: hey char how's it going.  
  
Charity: perfect, how about you  
  
Kay looked at charity noticing a rather large smirk.  
  
Kay: what are you smirking at.  
  
Charity: well I saw you and Miguel all cuddled up last night.  
  
Kay: I had a bad dream  
  
Charity: and he comforted you?  
  
Kay: yes, I was dreaming about the baby.  
  
Charity pulled kay into a hug.  
  
Charity: ah hun, You two are so good for eachother  
  
Kay shook her head. Still not believing what she was hearing.  
  
She smiled at charity.  
  
Kay: Charity, drop it. Im starting to get over the need for him and I dont want to ruin that and besides he could never love me. Atleast not in that way.  
  
Charity: dont say that. You dont know how he feels , only he does.  
  
Just then John came down the stairs. Kay walked over to the counter when Charity pulled him into a lip lock. She set on the stool and put her head down.  
  
Miguel: get a room  
  
John: we have one  
  
Kay: then use it.  
  
Miguel started to laugh. He knew that kay felt the same way about the situation. If only they were a couple he though. He shook his head. He knew he was falling for kay but he also knew she was getting over him, he just didnt know how to stop it.  
  
*******************************  
  
Later in the day Miguel and Kay were unpacking the rest of their things and suddenly miguel had an Idea. He walked slowly over to a unsespecting Kay and picked her up and swung her around. She started to giggle and when he pinned her on the bed he seemed as if he was going to say something. And then it came.  
  
Miguel: are you over me?  
  
Kay: excuse me?  
  
Miguel: I want the truth kay are you completley over me  
  
Kay looked at the ceiling and before she said it he knew.  
  
Kay: no, But im trying  
  
Miguel: I know, Do me a favor  
  
Kay: what  
  
Miguel: stop trying  
  
Kay looked at miguel completly confused.  
  
Thats when he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Im in love with You

Gone : Chapter 5  
  
kay looked into miguels eyes.  
  
Kay: what just happened  
  
Miguel: im sorry. I know that your in love with me and I may not return the feelings completly but Im falling for you and Im scarred if you get over me , then I loose you forever.  
  
kay: wait, you dont want me to get over you  
  
Miguel: now what good would that do me. I fall for you and then you dont love me anymore.  
  
Kay: I still love you but I just dont get what you are saying.  
  
Miguel: let me start with something simple. Would you go on a date with me?  
  
kay: yeah  
  
miguel: good. We can take things slow, since neither one of us understand completly what is going on. I dont know why but Im falling for you. I want to be with you every second. I dont like to see you cry. I want to make it all go away.  
  
Kay: You are so sweet.  
  
Miguel: so what do you say, Will you stop trying.  
  
Kay: for you, yeah, Ill let myself love you  
  
MIguel: good *********************  
  
Over the next few weeks they dated. Miguel fell completly and madly in love with Kay.  
  
Miguel: kay  
  
Kay: huh  
  
Miguel: would you like to officially become my girlfriend  
  
Kay: of course Id love it  
  
Miguel grabbed kay and spun her around.  
  
Miguel: I have something to tell you  
  
Kay: what is it?  
  
Miguel: I love you  
  
Kay: I love you too  
  
Miguel: Ive been in love with you since the night I told you to stop getting over me. I just couldnt say it. I know now that I love you kay. I want you Forever.  
  
Kay leaned in to kiss miguel. Miguel deepened the kiss.  
  
The night was magical. THey undressed eachother, HE entered her, slowly , pacing himself.  
  
Kay: miguel, do me a favor  
  
Miguel: what?  
  
Kay: say my name  
  
Miguel: kay  
  
Miguel knew why she did that. Last time they made love, he thought it was charity and even though she had set it up she made herself believe deep down that he knew it was her. She had to be sure he knew it was her this time.  
  
They reached there climax together. Exploading in complete extacy.  
  
***********************************************  
  
COmming up:  
  
kay and charity have a talk  
  
a shocking revelation. 


	6. complete happiness

gone : chapter 6  
  
*******************  
  
Kay smiled as charity went on and on about jon. She couldnt help but laugh. Here she had been afraid of telling charity about her and miguel. She knew they were dating but what happened last night. Now here charity was telling her about her and Jon.  
  
Charity looked up. Kay didnt want to say anything. She was so afraid of upsetting Charity.  
  
Charity: whats wrong?  
  
Kay: nothing, IM so happy for you and Jon  
  
Charity: somethings wrong. Is it you and miguel.  
  
Kay: what do you mean.  
  
Charity: you two are still together right.  
  
Kay: yes  
  
Charity: so whats wrong. Did something happen?  
  
kay: yeah  
  
Charity looked deep in Kay's eyes. Something happened, she could tell.  
  
Charity: are you afraid to tell me?  
  
Kay: uh huh  
  
Charity: what is it, what happened ?  
  
Kay: i cant  
  
Charity: Will it upset me?  
  
Kay: I think so  
  
Charity: something that you think would upset me, Hmm.  
  
Charity started to squeel. She had an Idea but It couldnt possibly be it, because she looked happy.  
  
Charity: Did he say he loved you?  
  
Kay: yeah thats part of it.  
  
Charity pulled her cousin in for a hug.  
  
Charity: there is something else?  
  
Kay: yeah, please leave it alone. I dont want you upset.  
  
Charity: Oh my god! You guys made love didnt you!!!  
  
Kay looked down. Expecting her cousin to break out in tears. Nope. She started bouncing and hugging kay.  
  
Charity: Im so happy for you  
  
Kay: you are??  
  
Charity: Im over miguel. I have jon now. you two are perfect together.  
  
kay: I was so scared.  
  
Charity: I know. If I didnt love jon so much I might be a little upset but, I love you and Miguel. Your my best friends. Im glad you finally found eachother.  
  
Charity started to drift off.  
  
Kay: what is it??  
  
charity: well this morning, me and john, well we....  
  
Kay: omg!!!  
  
Kay and charity started to hug when JOn and miguel walked through the front door.  
  
Miguel: kay , charity....  
  
The girls stopped screaming and looked at the guys.  
  
Kay/charity: hey  
  
Kay bounced over to miguel. Planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
MIguel: well hello!  
  
kay: how are you doing  
  
Miguel: good, Me and jon were on our way out to play some b-ball and we heard squealing.  
  
Kay: sorry, me and charity were talking.  
  
Miguel shook his head and grabbed the basketball.  
  
Miguel: you ready Jon  
  
Jon: yeah.  
  
Miguel/jon: bye ladies.  
  
************************  
  
Kay and charity waved bye and set down on the couch.  
  
Charity gasped.  
  
Kay: what, what is it???  
  
Charity: remember when you tricked miguel into sleeping with you?  
  
Kay: yeah?  
  
Charity: what was a result of that  
  
Kay: wha.... oh you mean my pregnancy.  
  
Charity: do you think you could be again?  
  
Kay: i dont know. I never thought of that?  
  
Charity: did you use protection?  
  
Kay: yes, did you?  
  
Charity: of course. But I think we should get a test.  
  
Kay: It wont show up for weeks.  
  
Charity: oh yeah.  
  
Kay: in a couple of weeks we will both take a test.  
  
Charity: alright. 


	7. Pregnant?

Gone : Chapter 7 *******************  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. IN resonse to reviews: svata2004- hey, Even though they used protection its not always effevtive. there is a little chance they could still get pregnant. ashes of roses- thanks for the truth. i apreciate it. Cry me a river - thanks, I hope you like this one too. freakangel- I dont like charity either but I thought if she was less whiny and perfect she might have some character. Thanks for the reply.  
  
Thanks anyone else who is reading.  
  
Here it goes ***********************************  
  
Kay stared at miguel.  
  
Miguel: are you ok?  
  
Kay: yeah, I just dont feel good.  
  
Miguel: you have been sick all morning  
  
Kay: dont remind me  
  
Kay looked out. She was terrified. She was getting sick now and she and charity were getting the test tomarrow.  
  
Kay: Im scarred miguel.  
  
Miguel: of what?  
  
Kay: well, Tomarrow, me and charity as a precaution are getting a pregnancy test.  
  
Miguel: do you think you could be?  
  
Kay: I didnt, but now being sick. I dont know.  
  
MIguel pulled her into a hug.  
  
Miguel: Im going to be there with you every step of the way. Tomarrow Im going to be there with you.  
  
Kay: your amazing, you know that?  
  
Miguel: yeah well, its not hard with a girl like you. ***********  
  
John and Miguel set on the couch while their girlfriends stepped out of two seperate bathrooms.  
  
They waited the time they were supposed to and then Charity went into the bathroom slowly. Before she opened the door she heard the door bell. She backed away and turned toward the door.  
  
Charity: Oh no.  
  
There was her aunt grace.  
  
Grace came in , totally ignoring kay and going to charity. Charity pulled the bathroom door shut and stared at her aunt. She hated this Everytime Grace came over Kay got upset, and with good reason. The woman hadnt even talked to her daughter and spent an hour everytime trying to convince Charity that being friends with Kay was a mistake.  
  
Charity: Um Aunt Grace, We were all about to go out. Could you stop by some other time.  
  
Kay: or never  
  
Charity tried to hold in her laugh. you had to give Kay credit, at least she didnt take Shit from her mother.  
  
Charity: No fighting.  
  
grace: Im going, Ill see you later Charity, JOn, MIguel.  
  
Grace walked out the door. Just then Jessica walked in.  
  
Jessica: Mom Ill be there in a second.  
  
Kay: hey jess.  
  
Jessica: hey, Mom didnt bother you too much did she.  
  
Kay: not at all.  
  
Jessica: Alright, I better get her home. Uh, kay do you think I could come stay with you for a couple of days.  
  
kay: sure, why?  
  
Jessica: well Mom and Dad are fighting again , and well this time dad might actually leave, and Im not staying there alone with her.  
  
Charity: Come on over. We dont mind.  
  
Jessica: thanks. I better get out of here.  
  
Jessica walked out in what seemed like slow motion. kay closed the door and locked it.  
  
Kay: no more interuptions. Charity.  
  
Charity: Im going.  
  
She started back toward the bathroom where her test was. She breathed slowly as she grabbed the doornob. Thoughts started to rush through her head. What if she was, would she make a good mom, was she ready. If she wasnt where would they go from here. She slowly walked over and picked it up.  
  
She walked out. She still hadnt looked at it. She couldnt. How could she ? They were all looking at her expectingly as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Kay: hun what does it say.  
  
Charity: I havent looked yet.  
  
***************************  
  
Is she pregnant??  
  
Vote!!! do you want charity to be pregnant.  
  
Oh and do you want kay to be pregnant.  
  
Tell me!!! 


	8. Kay and charity , mothers to be

GONE: Chapter 8 *********************  
  
Note: thanks for voting. I wanted to see what you thought because my initial Idea was to have charity and Kay pregnant at the same time. I just wanted to see if thats what you wanted to. So far so Good. So here it goes.  
  
Thanks again for voting and replying. The more replys I get the more I update.  
  
:) *******************************************  
  
Charity looked down at the test.  
  
Kay: whats it say hun.  
  
Charity: P- Positive  
  
Kay: Your pregnant?  
  
Charity: uh huh  
  
Kay pulled her cousin into a hug.  
  
Kay: your going to make a great mom  
  
Charity: yeah, whats it like?  
  
Kay: whats what like?  
  
Charity: being pregnant. You know the baby kicking and everything.  
  
Kay: Its amazing. you get so attatched and before you know it, You cant imagine life without that baby.  
  
Kay felt tears come to her eyes. Miguel pulled her in.  
  
Kay: Ive got to get my test. Ill be right back.  
  
She walked to the bathroom and slowly walked up to the the place where she had layed the test. She glanced down. She felt mixed emotions. She walked out and looked at miguel.  
  
Miguel: whats it say?  
  
Kay: It said, we get another chance.  
  
Miguel stared at her. He could tell deep inside she was happy.  
  
miguel: Are you?  
  
Kay: yeah, Im going to be a mom.  
  
Miguel grabbed her and spun her around.  
  
Then Charity and Kay hugged.  
  
Charity: we are going to be pregnant together.  
  
Kay: every step of the way.  
  
********************************  
  
Charity stood beside kay. She was pregnant. She couldnt believe it. She was scared but It would be ok with her friends there. It had to be.  
  
Jon looked out among his friend. He was terrified. He was going to be a father. He could do it he supposed but he wanted to be a good, no a great father and he wasnt sure if he could do that.  
  
Kay stood smiling. She was happy. She was getting another chance to be a mother and this time she and miguel were together. She was also very scared. every now and then the thought came into her mind that she might loose this baby too. She had to have this baby. She couldnt loose a child again. She couldnt go through that again. She couldnt handle it.  
  
Miguel looked up to the ceiling. Making a silent prayer. That he could be a great father and that This baby would be ok. Then he asked god that Kay be reasured and that nothing upsets her. He wanted Kay to be the most excited pregnant woman you could ever see and he was going to make sure that happened. **********************************  
  
the next morning ............  
  
Jon and miguel set on the couch. Charity was in the chair.  
  
Jon: where is kay  
  
Charity: I dont know, she wasnt feeling too good.  
  
Miguel: Morning sickness  
  
Just then Kay walked down the stairs holding her stomach.  
  
Miguel: you ok?  
  
Kay: yeah, Ill be relieved when this stops.  
  
MIguel: didnt it stop about three months last time?  
  
Kay: yeah three to four.  
  
Charity: oh gosh  
  
Kay: Charity, dont worry, there is a small chance that you wont get sick at all but you might, It depends.  
  
Charity: oh.  
  
Kay chuckles.  
  
Kay: so... who are we going to tell first.  
  
Charity: could we keep it a secret for now.  
  
Kay: why? are you ashamed?  
  
Charity: No, I just want it to be special for us without everyone knowing.  
  
Kay: alright, for now but we will have to say something before we start showing.  
  
Jon and Miguel smiled at the two.  
  
Kay and Charity started to walk upstairs. ]  
  
Kay: do you think we should have one baby room or two.  
  
Charity: Well one for now and then we could move one into the other room when they get older.  
  
Kay: yeah, that sounds good.  
  
kay and charity bounded down the stairs into their mens arms.  
  
Miguel laughed, Kay was amazing when she was excited. He loved her so much.  
  
preview:  
  
Kay continues to get sick  
  
the four go out to dinner to celebrate.  
  
Jessica notices that Kay and CHarity are a little overjoyed.  
  
Theresa notices that her brother is unusually happy. 


	9. suspisions

Gone : Chapter 9  
  
**********************************  
  
Kay walked out of bathroom for the fourth time that morning. The only thing remotly good about early pregnancy was that you didnt show. Unless you were charity who hadnt gotten sick once.  
  
Kay walked down the stairs. She set on the couch. She didnt dare go back into the kitchen where Miguel, chairty and jon were eating.  
  
Soon enough The three entered the room and set by Kay.  
  
Miguel: hey babe, how are you doing?  
  
Kay: Fine, I guess  
  
Charity: are we still going to Pilar's  
  
Miguel: yeah.  
  
Kay: are we going to tell her ?  
  
Miguel: I want to.  
  
Kay: we have to tell everybody. Me and charity are going to start showing soon.  
  
Charity: how Soon?!?  
  
Kay: Too soon. My sickness Stoped last time about 2 weeks before and I was sick for two months.  
  
Charity: we have been pregnant for a month and a half.  
  
Kay: weve got to tell them. Before they figure it out. If jessica sees me sick like this in the morning she'll know.  
  
Jon: what about next week. We need tonight for our wonderful dinner and then we will tell them.  
  
Charity: yeah, Ill go with that.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kay and Charity walked on the arms of their men into the restaurant.  
  
Jon was still astonished at Charity's dress. It was amazing.  
  
Jon: you look amazing  
  
Charity: thanks  
  
Miguel looked over at Kay. he smiled, He couldnt believe it had taken so long for him to see that Kay was the girl for him.  
  
He smiled as they set down to dinner. They were celebrating. Kay and Charity were absoluley glowing.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kay woke up. She looked at the clock.  
  
Kay: Right on time.  
  
She rushed to the bathroom. then she walked down stairs in her silk night gown.  
  
She heard the door.  
  
Kay: who would be up this early if they didnt have to.  
  
kay spotted her sister standing outside the door.  
  
Kay: Jess are you Ok?  
  
Jessica: Did I wake you?  
  
Kay: No, hun I was getting some crackers......  
  
Kay felt uneasy. Her sister would want to know why she was getting crackers at 5am.  
  
Jessica: Oh, why?  
  
kay: I woke up and felt like crackers.  
  
Jessica: ok, well anyway. Dad left a couple of hours ago and Well I thought I could last the night before I had to come running to you.  
  
Kay: what did mom do?  
  
Jessica: well 10 milliseconds after dad left mom was calling david to come visit.  
  
Kay: Did he come?  
  
Jessica: No, and she got angry when he told her he was seeing someone.  
  
Kay: I knew she was going to get mad about Olivia.  
  
Jessica: well anyway she started blaming you or something and I got mad and we got in this huge fight and I left.  
  
Kay: Oh hun, come on, Ill take up to the guest room.  
  
Charity: Kay? are you down here/  
  
Kay: Yeah, Jessica is here. She fought with mom and she is going to stay in the spare room.  
  
Charity: Glad to have you.  
  
Kay could tell Charity was uneasy. There was no way that they could keep their pregnacy quiet for the next week, atleast not from Jessica.  
  
Kay gave Charity a reasurring smiled.  
  
After Jessica was asleep Kay and charity came back downstairs.  
  
Charity: what are we going to do?  
  
Kay: Dont worry, If she finds out thats ok. If she asks me Im going to ask her. Im not going to lie to my sister. I love her too much. We'll just have to see whats going on.  
  
Charity: Alright, But I would like to wait until next week for anyone to know.  
  
Kay: alright Ill try. ****************************************************  
  
Jessica looked at everyone. They were all laughing as she walked down the stairs. Miguel was tickling Kay and Jon was swinging Charity around. She had never seen Charity and Kay happy at the same time. Well not like this anyway. There was something in their faces. Something was deffinetly going on.  
  
Jessica: Hey guys.  
  
Everyone stopped. They all smiled at her.  
  
Jessica: whats going on?  
  
Kay: what do you mean?  
  
Jessica: well everyone seems over joyed and I havent seen any of you this happy in a long, long time.  
  
Kay: Umm... Nothing's going on persay.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. She wasnt going to push it. ***********************************  
  
Miguel and Kay set talking to theresa at the book shop.  
  
Theresa: so whats up with you two.  
  
Miguel: what are you talking about?  
  
Theresa: your giddy. Come on I have never seen you giddy.  
  
Miguel: Giddy? You dont know what your talking about. 


	10. getting it all out in the open

Gone : Chapter 10:  
  
************************************  
  
note: thanks for keeping up with my story.  
  
Kay layed on the floor. The music was playing. Some how it soothed her to feel the vibrations of the music. She felt someone walking across the floor and she felt herself smile as she looked up at Miguel.  
  
kay: hey....  
  
Miguel: hey, how are you doing?  
  
kay: im good, im kinda scared  
  
miguel: why  
  
kay: well next week we are telling everyone. what if they get mad that I didnt tell them  
  
Miguel: its going to be alright baby, I love you and you love me and thats all that matters.  
  
Kay: you're right.  
  
The next week went by fast. Kay was still getting sick but Jessica hadnt caught on that Kay or charity were pregnant yet,  
  
******************  
  
Kay Woke up feeling refreshed. She got out of bed and bounced down the stairs. There was Miguel and John on the couch.  
  
Kay: hey guys.  
  
Miguel blinked a second.  
  
Miguel: you seem to be feeling rather pleasent this morning.  
  
Kay: yes I am, where are Jessica and Charity.  
  
Miguel: well Jessica went to meet with sam and to tell him to be at grace's.  
  
Kay: oh.  
  
John: as for Charity, she is in the bathroom.  
  
Kay shrugged and went upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Kay: charity, you up here.  
  
Charity: right here.  
  
Kay: hun whats wrong?  
  
Charity: Ive been sick since this morning.  
  
Kay: yikes. Ive heard of morning sickness kicking in a little late but gosh.  
  
Charity: I dont know. Its over now, I just came up to freshin up. Maybe I slept wrong and the baby was telling me.  
  
Kay: you better hope so.  
  
Charity: This happens to you everyday. HOw do you do it?  
  
Kay: I dont know, its just something that happens. Im hoping its over, I havent gotten sick this moring.  
  
Charity: thats great.  
  
Kay: do you want to go get ready.  
  
Charity: yeah, id love to.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kay rang the bell to her mothers home. Jessica answered the door and smiled at her.  
  
Jessica: finaly you are here  
  
Kay smiled and she walked into the living room. Sam was on one end of the couch and Grace was standing by the kitchen door.  
  
Grace looked up as kay walked in followed by Miguel, Charity and John.  
  
Grace: Alright, now whats going on?  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and looked at charity. She dropped Miguels hand and walked over to charity who imediatley dropped johns. Kay pulled her cousin in for a hug.  
  
Kay: its ok, you can do this.  
  
Charity: alright  
  
Kay turned to miguel motioning to him. John who was still standing next to charity grabbed her hand.  
  
Sam: Honey whats going on. Why did you want me and jessica to come here.  
  
Kay: well, Charity and I have some news.  
  
Jessica: Is it why you've been so happy latley.  
  
Charity: yes it is jess.  
  
Jessica: are you engaged or something?  
  
Kay: dont I wish, oops.  
  
Kay seen a little smile spread across miguels face.  
  
Kay: Mom, Daddy, Jess........ Im pregnant.  
  
Jessica started sqealing and jumping up and down.  
  
Jessica: Thats great  
  
Sam: Honey, You know im glad that you get a second chance to have a child but so soon?  
  
Kay: I know but me and miguel are really happy out this, we want this and I need to know I can make a good mom.  
  
grace: A good mom? Yeah in your dreams, what does it say that you miscarried when you were 19 and before your 20th birthday you are pregnant again. Let me tell you, something, you dont know anything about parenthood.  
  
Kay: what do you know about being a mother. You cheat on your husband or try to anyway, when he walks away you suddenly dont know what to do so you run to david. Then he is over you and thats the greatest. Olivia is a better person than you could ever be. You havent treated me like a daughter since charity came to town and even before that you were looking for reasons to dump on me. Charity is a great person and all she needs is to get away from you and Jessica who has stood up for you everyday of her life cant even stand you anymore.!!  
  
Charity: Kay, dont yell, stress isnt good for the baby.  
  
Grace: and your standing up for her, did you see the way she treated me, and you are so much more sweet than Kay. I mean you would never be pregnant before you were married.  
  
Kay looked at the ground. She knew that charity didnt want to do this but she had to.  
  
Charity: you dont know me very well aunt grace because Im pregnant too.  
  
Grace: What!!!  
  
Jessica started laughing.  
  
Jessica: is it true?  
  
Charity: yes jessica, Im pregnant too. Kay and I are going to be mothers and we are going to do this together.  
  
Sam hugged charity and Kay at the same time.  
  
Sam: well, I have to go honey, me and jess are having dinner, do you want to join us?  
  
Kay: actually we have to stop by to see david and olivia and then we have to stop by pilars and luis and sheridans. The mansion for ethan and then theresa's cabin.  
  
Jessica: sound like alot well, daddy lets go.  
  
Miguel: we better get going also.  
  
the six of them walked out of the house leaving grace standing in the house shocked and angry.  
  
********************************************  
  
they pulled up to David and Olivia's place.  
  
Kay:we'll wait out here.  
  
JOhn: why, dont you want to come in?  
  
Kay: no, its alright, This is about you and charity having a baby. not me and miguel.  
  
Charity: alright we will be right out. ********************************************  
  
John rang the belle and the door was answered by olivia,  
  
Olivia: John, charity whats up?  
  
John: Is my dad here?  
  
Olivia: yeah, come on in.  
  
Olivia led them to the living room.  
  
david: who is it honey?  
  
He turned around and seen john and charity standing at the door.  
  
David: hey you two what brings you by?  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kay: what is taking so long?  
  
Miguel: It hasnt been that long.  
  
Kay: I know I know. I just want to hurry and get all this over with. Im so scared to tell your mother.  
  
Miguel: Its going to ok. Look there they are.  
  
Kay: with David and Olivia.  
  
david was hugging John and charity.  
  
David: Kay, Miguel, come here.  
  
THey got out of the car and walked over to David.  
  
Kay: hey  
  
David: I hear congrats are in order.  
  
miguel: charity and john told you I see.  
  
David: yes, Im happy for all of you. I understand you two have alot of people to tell.  
  
Charity: yes they do.  
  
Olivia: David is asking if you mind, if John and Charity stay for dinner.  
  
Kay: No not at all. Actually we can pick you up when we leave theresa's.  
  
Charity: that sounds great  
  
John: alright, good luck  
  
Kay: thanks.  
  
Miguel: have fun. ******************************************  
  
Kay breathed at the lopezfitzgeralds home. She had spent so much time here as a child. She had actually become very close with pilar over the years. She loved her like a mother. Pilar answered the door.  
  
Pilar: Hello, I was just trying to call you. Luis and sheridan are inside.  
  
Miguel: great then we wont have to stop by to tell them too.  
  
Pilar: tell me what,  
  
Luis: Invite them in mama  
  
Pilar: yes of course, come in.  
  
Thats when pilar first noticed kay standing there.  
  
Pilar: hello kay, i didnt even see you back there.  
  
Miguel: its alright she was hiding,  
  
Pilar: now why would she do that, I know you two are dating.  
  
Miguel and kay walked in. Kay still trying to hide behind miguel every chance she got.  
  
Sheridan: whats going on.  
  
Miguel: well we have some news.  
  
Pilar: good or bad.  
  
Miguel: well we think its great but kay is afraid to tell you.  
  
Luis: well dont keep us in suspense what is it?  
  
Kay: Im, a , well Im a  
  
Miguel: what Kay is trying to say is she is pregnant.  
  
luis: again?  
  
Sheridan: LUIS!  
  
Pilar: If you are joking with me .......  
  
Miguel: No mama I swear. Kay is very much pregnant and I am the father.  
  
Pilar: oh well congratulations I guess.  
  
Kay: do you hate me.  
  
Pilar: oh no honey, I dont, Im shocked thats all.  
  
Kay: my mom hates me.  
  
Miguel: you mom doesnt know what she is missing. Oh and mama, charity is pregnant too.  
  
Pilar: what!!!!!!!! YOu are the father to two womens baby's.  
  
Luis: miguel  
  
MIguel: no no, Mama, mama, would you stop talking in spanish and listen to me.  
  
pilar: what?  
  
Miguel: John is the father to charity's baby. Not me John.  
  
Pilar: Oh, You scared me.  
  
Sheridan: are you getting married.  
  
miguel: not right now.  
  
luis: well you are together this time.  
  
Kay: yes but we are not going to get married.  
  
Miguel: although, kay let it slip that she want to very much.  
  
Kay: Im sorry miguel, I didnt mean too.  
  
Miguel: We will get married, not yet but when we do, I dont want it to be unexpected.  
  
Kay smiled. ***********************************  
  
Kay hugged her half brother. Jessica had already called him and he was waiting at his door with a hug. Gwen was standing in a distance with her baby.  
  
gwen: Who is at the door. Is it theresa again?  
  
Ethan: no, Its my sister and in case you were wondering Yes I am going to go visit My son and his mother.  
  
Gwen: No ethan you cant.  
  
Ethan: Gwen dont even, Im not in the mood to deal with you. You lied to me. You and your mother told the tabloids about my paternity and you set theresa up for it. Then when you found out that ethan martin was my son you did everything possible including trying to kill theresa to stop her from telling me. I told you I want you out. You will be getting divorce papers and I am fighting for custody.  
  
Kay: You need a ride.  
  
Ethan: yes. I want to see my son.  
  
Kay: Im sorry that theresa isnt avalible anymore.  
  
Ethan: my own fault. I love her and I guess I always knew that in my heart. I just felt that Gwen deserved more than what I was giving her.  
  
miguel: lets go. ****************************  
  
THeresa: fox could you get the door for me.  
  
Fox: sure. Hey Kay, miguel. And ethan.  
  
Kay:hey, he's here to see his son, we are here to see theresa. By the way, what are you doing here.  
  
Fox: im babysitting. or I was until theresa got home a few minutes ago.  
  
Theresa: Hi guys. Ethan, Ethan martin is in his room. You can go on up.  
  
Ethan: alright. Kay, miguel. Good luck. She is a sap for love no worries.  
  
Kay giggled.  
  
Theresa: whats going on?  
  
Kay: I have news  
  
Theresa: what, what is it?  
  
Kay: Im pregnant again.  
  
Theresa: thats great. Is that what you two were all excited about the other day at lunch.  
  
Miguel: yes, it is and Charity and John are having a little one also.  
  
Theresa: oh thats great.  
  
Miguel: before you ask, no we are not getting married.  
  
Theresa: dang, when you do, promise me that I get to plan this wonderful event.  
  
Miguel: of course. Is josh around.  
  
Theresa: No, he left, he found out who Ethan Martin's father was and he left town. He didnt think that ethan deserved to be with his son and I disagree. No matter how mad I am at ethan every dad deserves to see his son.  
  
Miguel: how did Julian take it.  
  
Theresa: he was upset. I mean once I realized that even julian crane deserved to see his son they bonded and now julian is just going to be little ethan's friend. Im still going to let them spend time together. After My son knows who his father is of course. He is alittle confussed at the moment.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Comming soon:  
  
Theresa takes Charity and Kay shopping.  
  
Kay's morning sickness stops completley.  
  
Kay and Miguel have a romantic night alone.  
  
Charity and JOhn have a romantic night alone also. 


	11. THe start of the fight

Gone : Chapter 11  
  
******************  
  
Theresa: l tell you what , ask charity if she wants to go shopping tomarrow.  
  
kay: alright  
  
Theresa: just the three of us.  
  
Kay: ok.  
  
Theresa: fox, before you go.  
  
Fox: yeah, theresa  
  
Theresa: Could you come by in the morning to take care of ethan Martin until Ethan gets here.  
  
Fox: sure  
  
Theresa: thank you so much, your the sweetest guy ever.  
  
Fox: what are friends for.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kay woke up and smiled. She waited for a second and smiled. She didnt feel like she was going to get sick. In fact she felt completly refreshed. Charity was downstairs when Kay walked downstairs and they smiled.  
  
Kay: are you ready  
  
Charity: yeah. Is miguel still asleep.  
  
Kay : Yeah, yeah , I noticed John was still sleeping when I came downstairs.  
  
charity: yeah you know it, I dont want to worry them but theresa is wating.  
  
Kay: they know, and They can call if they need too.  
  
Charity: Ill leave a note just in case.  
  
Miguel & john  
  
we went with theresa for the shopping trip. Please help jessica with her stuff If she needs it. She is moving into her appartment today.  
  
WE LOVE YOU  
  
Charity and Kay  
  
******************************************************  
  
When Kay and Charity arrived at theresa's they noticed ethans car and fox's at Theresa's cabin.  
  
The door was open and theresa was holding ethan martin trying to get him to sleep.  
  
Theresa: its alright, fox and ethan are idiots.  
  
Ethan M: Big ethan?  
  
Theresa: yes honey, Big ethan. Hey guys.  
  
Kay: hey, ethan and fox are fighting.  
  
Theresa: yeah, ethan is yelling and fox is just mad that ethan is angry.  
  
Charity: Well lets go, Tell fox to come by later when ethan is gone.  
  
Theresa: yeah, If ethan is gone. I swear he never goes away. 


	12. I dont love you

Gone : Chapter 12  
  
******************  
  
Kay laughed a little at the way Theresa was annoyed with her half brother. She did have to agree that Ethan could be a pain when he wanted to.  
  
Kay: Let me try  
  
Theresa: Please. I dont want him fighting with Fox. Fox is my best friend and I dont want Ethan running him off.  
  
Kay: Ill be right back.  
  
Ethan Martin: Aunt Kay?  
  
Kay: Yes Ethan  
  
Ethan Martin: I love you  
  
Kay: I love you too sweetie.  
  
She smiled at the little boy who had started to call her aunt kay latley. She loved the way she felt when she was around theresa's little boy made her feel.  
  
She slowly walked into where the Yelling was comming from. She stared at the door. Ethan Martins room. How insensitive could two men be.  
  
Ethan: I want you out  
  
Fox: excuse me?  
  
Ethan: out, I dont want you around my son or theresa  
  
Fox: theresa is my best friend and as for your son, you have no say in whether I can or can not see him Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Bull sh!t I dont, He is my son and I say who can see him.  
  
Fox: I will not let you tell me who I can and can not hang out with. Ive been there for theresa and ethan Martin alot more than you have. You dumped her on countless occasions to fend for herself. You turned her against Gwen and You turned Gwen against a great woman. You know when Gwen was young she was so full of life. So energetic, Now she is resorting to anything to keep you. You ruined her and I wont let you ruin theresa !!!!  
  
Ethan was about hit Fox when Kay let herself be noticed.  
  
Kay: Ethan Winthrop Dont you Dare!  
  
Ethan: Kay? what are you doing here.?  
  
Kay: In case you forgot, Im here with Charity for a shopping trip.  
  
Ethan: Oh, was that today?  
  
Kay: Yes Ethan, and If you dont mind, I think you should go home and see your other child.  
  
Ethan just looked at her.  
  
Kay: Dont look at me like im stupid. You know Jasmine, Your daughter. Yours and gwens.  
  
Ethan: Ill see her when I get home.  
  
Kay: Go now. You arent supposed to be over here every second of every day. Why dont you call theresa before you come over so that she can get ethan Martin up and get him ready for you. You are here to see your son not scare him half to death where he is forced out of his own room, just so you can yell at his Uncle Fox, who was supposed to take care of him this morning.  
  
Ethan: he is my son, I should get to take care of him when Theresa needs someone.  
  
Kay: You are supposed to be at work.  
  
Ethan: I took the day off.  
  
Kay: Go home, Go, I dont want to see you back here unless you call theresa first.  
  
Ethan: You cant tell me what to do!  
  
Fox: I wouldnt mess with a pregnant woman.  
  
Ethan: Nobody asked you. I cant believe you Kay, Your taking his side over mine. Your my sister. You bearly know him.  
  
Kay: I know he was invited and theresa asked him to come here and I know you are scaring your son and at this rate, I wont get to shop and Ill be mad.  
  
Ethan: Fine Ill go but Ill be back, Tell theresa to call me when she gets back.  
  
With that Ethan walked out of the room.  
  
Fox: thanks  
  
Kay: I meant what I said. He cant just show up anytime he feels like it and start yelling at you for being here.  
  
Fox: I know but You didnt have to do that.  
  
Kay: I know, I wanted to. Now you take care of that little boy why we are gone.  
  
****************************  
  
Kay walked out of the room and theresa was standing there smiling.  
  
Kay: what?  
  
Theresa: he left?  
  
Kay: He'll be back. Be sure to call him when you get back or Ill never hear the end of it.  
  
Theresa: alright, Lets go.  
  
**************************************  
  
Theresa came to a halt in front of the bridal store.  
  
Theresa: You know this used to be my favorite place. All I could imagine was getting married.  
  
Charity: and now?  
  
Theresa: after planning ethan and gwens, Mine and ethans, and all of mine and ethans almost weddings. im sick of it. Im not looking for a wedding anymore. I just want to be happy and If a great guy want to marry my someday, thats fine.  
  
Kay: Any guy?  
  
Theresa: anyone but ethan  
  
Kay started to laugh.  
  
Theresa: what about you Kay, Do you want to get married?  
  
Kay: Of course. I love miguel and I would like nothing more than to marry him but He's not ready for that.  
  
Theresa: yes he is, He doesnt want you to think its because your pregnant. He wants you to know its because he wants to. I think when you least expect it, He'll propose.  
  
Kay: I guess you could be right. I dont care. I would love to marry him but I am happy and thats all that matters.  
  
Theresa: what about you charity.  
  
Charity:me? I havent exactly had the best luck when it comes to getting married. \  
  
Kay: nonsence. You and John are meant for eachother.  
  
Charity: Yeah, I dont know when the time comes Ill be a reck.  
  
Kay: what do you say, lets get away from this shop. None of us are ready for it quite yet.  
  
Charity: one question theresa?  
  
Theresa: what  
  
Charity: could you see yourself with fox.  
  
theresa: yeah I guess I could. He is a great guy and granted we are just friends and that the way it has always been but if he came on to me....... I cant guarentee I would walk away.  
  
Kay and charity started to giggle.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Theresa unlocked the door and Kay and charity followed her in.  
  
Ethan Martin was on the couch laying across Fox. He looked like he had been crying.  
  
Fox: Its going to be alright. He's not going to hurt me. Im too tough.  
  
Ethan M: Promise?  
  
Fox: I promise.  
  
Theresa: hey.  
  
Fox: hey, Ethan why dont you go to bed. Ill be alright.  
  
Kay: Were gonna go.  
  
Charity: yeah, Well see you tomarrow.  
  
theresa: hold on, Fox, what happened.  
  
Fox: Ethan came back, he tried to get rid of me and when I wouldnt go he um... well he pulled out a gun.  
  
Theresa: what, he tried to kill you, what happened.  
  
Fox: Little ethan got scarred and came to rescue me. Finally he left.  
  
Kay: Were gonna go.  
  
Theresa: yeah, Im supposed to call him.  
  
Kay: dont, Im going to go see if Gwen is alright. If he tried to hurt fox, he could have done the same to gwen.  
  
Theresa: Oh my gosh, Jasmine,  
  
Charity: No she isnt there, Jessica is babysitting.  
  
Theresa: thats worse. If jasmine isnt there. We have to go see her.  
  
Fox: Ill stay with Ethan Martin.  
  
Charity: Ill stay too. im getting tired. Ill wait for you to get back.  
  
Theresa and kay walked out the door and headed over to Gwens apartment that ethan and her bought.  
  
Kay: thats ethans Car.  
  
Theresa: oh no.  
  
They walked up to the door. Sure enought, Ethan was standing inside pointing a gun at Gwen.  
  
Gwen: PLease ethan. I know I did some bad things but do I deserve to die?  
  
Ethan: yes, You do, If it werent for you theresa would be mine.  
  
Gwen: Im sure you can get her back.  
  
Theresa: No he cant.  
  
Ethan: theresa?  
  
Theresa: ethan, gwen isnt why I hate you. She didnt do anything.  
  
Ethan: she did everything.  
  
Theresa: no you did. You married gwen. She loved you, she did everything out of love. Why do you want to shoot a pregnant woman.  
  
Ethan: its not mine.  
  
Theresa: so, do you really blame her?  
  
Ethan: yes I do.  
  
Theresa: well I dont. You treat her like dirt. Even before you knew about everything she did. I admit Gwen Hotchkiss Crane is not my favorite person in the world but you never treated her like you should. You dont know how to love or be faithful.  
  
Ethan: i never cheated on her.  
  
Theresa: no but you never wanted her. You never fully loved either one of us and we have had to pay. No more. Gwen Isnt yours and neither am I. You will be alone, Its our turn to choose.  
  
Ethan: what are you saying.  
  
Theresa: Im not scared of you and I dont love you. I never really did.  
  
Ethan droped the gun in shock.  
  
Ethan: your lieing You love me.  
  
Theresa: no I dont.  
  
Kay: Ethan come here.  
  
Ethan: Kay?  
  
Kay: Ethan, Stay away from the gun and come here.  
  
Theresa walked over to gwen.  
  
Theresa: dont worry, He isnt going to hurt you.  
  
Kay: ethan, why dont we go see dad.  
  
Ethan: Dad?  
  
Kay: yeah, we can take your car and we can go see dad. He's been wanting to see you.  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
theresa mouthed a thank you to kay and when Ethan was getting the car, she said she would meet her at the police station.  
  
Kay: alright, Lets go.  
  
kay took ethan to the police station. She told sam what happened and he had no choice but to let a officer cuff him.  
  
Ethan: You set me up!!!  
  
Kay: No , I didnt. Dad is working tonight. He just wants to keep an eye on you.  
  
Kay then walked outside to the car. Theresa was rocking gwen back and forth.  
  
Kay: hey you guys alright.  
  
Gwen: is he locked up  
  
kay: yeah, for now but if he is let go. I dont want you or Jasmine around him.  
  
Theresa: who's the father of the little one in here.  
  
Gwen: I dont want to talk about it.  
  
Kay: alright.  
  
Theresa: why dont you stay with me.  
  
Gwen: really?  
  
theresa: yeah,  
  
Gwen: alright.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kay woke charity up and they headed back to their house.  
  
When they came in. Miguel and John were setting in the living room. They set down and told them the events of the day.  
  
Miguel: well, Me and jon went looking for a house today  
  
Kay: a house?  
  
Jon: In case you havent noticed. Its only two bedrooms. Three if you count that little guest room, jessica stayed in.  
  
Charity: did you find one.  
  
Miguel: Yeah, Its amazing. And if we all put our money together. Its very affordable.  
  
Kay: thats great.  
  
Kay grabbed her stomach and started to giggle.  
  
Miguel: what is it honey.  
  
Kay: the baby is kicking.  
  
Miguel put his hand on Kay's stomach. It was amazing. He was smiling widley.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
****************************************************** 


	13. Your Fault

Gone : Chapter 13 **********************************  
  
Kay set in the house by herself. last night was amazing. Her and miguel went out alone. Charity and Jon were supposed to but they never made it so they were spending the day together. Miguel went to work. He was working for theresa in her at home Buisness. She was an agent for singers and actors and she occasionaly did the wedding planner thing. Latley she had been letting Sheridan take care of it since she wasnt in a wedding planning mood.  
  
Theresa called this morning. Gwen was doing much better and Jennifer would be there at anytime. Theresa had also cheered gwen up but offering her a job. Gwen was going to take up the wedding planning for a while.  
  
Kay smiled. It was comforting to be by herself sometimes. It seemed like she was never alone. Not that she minded. Miguel being there when he wasnt working was amazing. When he wasnt Charity was. She liked quiet also. It was reasurring to think about her life.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door. There stood her mother.  
  
Kay: yes?  
  
Grace: open the damn door you tramp.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and slowly opened up the door. Grace pushed through the door.  
  
Grace: where is charity?  
  
Kay: she isnt here! She is with her Boyfriend.  
  
Grace: He should be shot for doing this to my baby.  
  
Kay: excuse me. Charity isnt your child.  
  
Grace: wrong! she is the only child I have left in this world. Jessica has abandoned me. Charity is all I have left.  
  
Kay: You dont have charity. She is a great person, nothing like yourself.  
  
Grace: your right about one thing. She is a great person and I wont let you corrupt her. Im here to take her home, away from you and Jon. Miguel is welcome to come also.  
  
Kay: Oh so Your still on the kick about charity and miguel belonging together.  
  
Grace: they do.  
  
Kay: your the only one that still believes that.  
  
Grace: your corrupted Miguel. He will soon realize that you somehow tricked him into this.  
  
Kay: not this time. I didnt. I have done terrible things to split them up and They both know everything I ever did. Alright, Even about how I got pregnant the first time but this time its real. Miguel and charity split up because it wasnt right for them anymore.  
  
Grace: stop the lies.  
  
Kay: What Lies. Its the truth.  
  
Grace: I dont see a ring. Miguel doesnt love you. He is just here because of the baby. If he loved you, you would be engaged by now. Do you know why he doesnt love you? Your not lovable. Nobody will ever love you.  
  
Kay felt angry and upset. She felt like she was going to cry. Then the felt the tears start to fall.  
  
Kay: Your wrong. Miguel loves me. No matter what I have done. He loves me and he always will.  
  
Grace: stop lying to yourself.  
  
Thats when Miguel rounded the corner and saw kay fall to the ground.  
  
Miguel: what happened?  
  
Grace: I dont know. I came by to see charity and she started yelling.  
  
Kay: miguel!! The baby... My stomach hurts.  
  
Miguel: Come on baby. Lets take you to the hospital. 


	14. Its alright

Gone : Chapter 14 ***********************  
  
Miguel rocked back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out. When He finally did Miguel jumped up.  
  
Doctor: are you family.  
  
Miguel: not yet.  
  
Doctor: I cant release information  
  
Miguel: the baby is mine. Kay is my girlfriend.  
  
Doctor: thats different. You are the baby's father. Alright, We have stabilized the patient for now. It lookes like ms. Bennett is going to be just fine.  
  
Miguel: what about my baby.  
  
Doctor: we dont know. The baby is in a critical stage right now. If it survives the night, It will be a miracle but we'll know more when Ms.bennett wakes up and after the ultrasound is done.  
  
Miguel: Can I see her.  
  
Doctor: not yet sir.  
  
Miguel: She is my wife...  
  
Doctor: you just said she is your girlfriend.  
  
Miguel: she is, Im sorry, Were not even engaged , I dont know what I was saying.  
  
Doctor: maybe she should be your wife. You love her, I can see it. It seems like in your eyes she is already your wife.  
  
MIguel: your right.  
  
Miguel lays his head against the wall.  
  
Jessica: is she going to be alright.  
  
Miguel: yeah, but they dont know if the baby is.  
  
Charity: They both have to be alright.  
  
Grace: I dont know why your so worried.  
  
Charity: Kay is my cousin and my best friend. She has been there for me when I was scared, and pregnant. When I didnt want anyone to know she helped me beable to tell everyone. I love her and I will never forgive you if she isnt ok.  
  
Grace : I didnt do anything to her.  
  
Charity: I dont care. She wouldnt be here if you would have just stayed away.  
  
********************  
  
Hours later the doctor stepped out again.  
  
Doctor: Alright, Kay is fine as you know.  
  
Miguel: and the baby.  
  
Doctor: the baby is going to be just fine.  
  
Miguel: your sure.  
  
Doctor: If ms.Bennett stays away from any stress and is completly relaxed for the rest of her pregnancy, she should be just fine , and so should that baby inside of her.  
  
Grace: can I see my daughter?  
  
Miguel: No, you cant. you are the reason she was stressed and I wont let you near her.  
  
Miguel walked into Kay's room.  
  
****************************  
  
Comming up:  
  
Kay remembers something from her and grace's incounter.  
  
Miguel overhears Charity and Kay talking about what happened with her and Grace.  
  
Miguel Goes off. 


	15. stay away

Gone: Chapter 15 *******************  
  
Kay layed in her bed. Suddenly she had a flashback.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kay: Your wrong. Miguel loves me. No matter what I have done. He loves me and he always will.  
  
Grace: stop lying to yourself.  
  
Suddely Grace placed her hands on Kay and pushed with full force.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Kay shook her head and just then Charity walked in.  
  
Charity: hey, whats wrong?  
  
Kay: I just remembered something.  
  
Charity: What is it?  
  
Kay: when me and mom were yelling. She said something about Miguel not loving me.  
  
Charity: thats not true  
  
Kay: thats what I said, she told me I was lying to myself and then....  
  
Charity: what happened.  
  
Kay: she pushed me. I was on the ground because she pushed me.  
  
Miguel: what? Grace pushed you?  
  
Kay: Miguel? I didnt see you.  
  
Miguel: Ill be right back.  
  
Miguel walked out to the waiting room.  
  
Miguel: Grace!!  
  
Grace: what?  
  
Miguel: you pushed her. You pushed Kay.  
  
Grace: She's lying to you.  
  
Miguel: she didnt tell me, She was telling charity. You pushed her and she almost lost her baby because of you. I want you to stay away. I dont want you near my house. if I have to get a restraining order I will.  
  
Grace: I have to see charity.  
  
Miguel: when are you going to see. Charity doesnt like how you treat kay. She loves kay. Stay away from us. 


	16. A new home

Gone : Chapter 16  
  
************************  
  
Kay looked around in the car. Charity and Jon were laughing in the back and she knew they werent going home.   
  
Kay: where are we going?  
  
Miguel: Its a surprise.   
  
Miguel pulled up the driveway of a glorious house. It was huge, on top of the hill. They went to the circle drive where Charity, jon and miguel helped Kay out of the car.  
  
Kay: will you guys chill? Im alright. Why are we here.   
  
Charity: can I tell her?  
  
Miguel: of course you can.   
  
Charity: its our new home.   
  
Kay: what???  
  
Charity: Jon and I found it the other day and we took miguel to see it. I mean if you dont want it, we could always....  
  
Kay: I didnt say that, Im just shocked. What about our things?  
  
Jon: well, me and miguel moved all of it in already.  
  
Kay: you guys are great.   
  
Miguel: so you like it?  
  
Kay: I love it, lets go in  
  
************************************  
  
They all walked in and slowly looked around.   
  
kay and charity started to pick out rooms for their babies.   
  
*************************  
  
(sorry so short)  
  
Note: Reply if you are reading, it keeps me going.   
  
Oh and Vote:  
  
Who do you want to the father of Gwens baby. The most votes for one person will get it. I cant decide who I want her with so, help me out. 


	17. Who's the daddy? marrige?

Gone : Chapter 17  
  
************************  
  
Note: From what votes I did get in, It was all up to me. I got one for each of these three guys. Hank, antonio and Fox. Lets see how it turns out.   
  
**************************************  
  
Gwen paced the floor, she had agreed to tell theresa and Kay the father of her Baby. Kay had just arrived and was rocking little ethan to sleep. Just then Theresa and Kay walked in the room.   
  
Theresa: are you sure you want to do this Gwen, you dont have to tell us.   
  
Gwen : Yes I do, I have to do it. I just called him to let him know im pregnant, he agreed, I have to tell you both.   
  
Kay: do we know him?  
  
Gwen: yes, very well. Umm well, uhh Its antonio.   
  
Theresa gasped.   
  
Theresa: you and antonio?  
  
Gwen: uh huh.  
  
Theresa: Thats great, are you two going to get together?  
  
Gwen: I would like too but I dont know if he is completly over sheridan.   
  
Theresa: well I really hope it all works out.   
  
Gwen: thanks theresa  
  
**********************  
  
It was late and Kay had just left, theresa heard the door open.   
  
Theresa: oh Hi Fox.   
  
Fox: hey theresa, Whats wrong?  
  
Theresa: Im just tired  
  
Fox: Go to bed  
  
Theresa: I dont know.   
  
Fox: Do you need help  
  
Theresa: no, Fox put me down, right now.  
  
Fox: alright  
  
Fox layed theresa in her bed and tucked her in.   
  
Fox: now go to sleep, Im going to visit with my buddy, Ethan Martin.   
  
Theresa laughed as Fox walked out, heading to Little Ethans room.   
  
**************************  
  
Kay walked into her room and got into bed. She kissed miguel on the forhead and fell asleep.   
  
Miguel wakes up and smiles at her. He gets out of bed and stared out the window.   
  
(Flashback)   
  
Miguel: Can I see her.  
  
Doctor: not yet sir.  
  
Miguel: She is my wife...  
  
Doctor: you just said she is your girlfriend.  
  
Miguel: she is, Im sorry, Were not even engaged , I dont know what I was saying.  
  
Doctor: maybe she should be your wife. You love her, I can see it. It seems like in your eyes she is already your wife.  
  
Miguel: your right.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
(flashback)  
  
Jessica: are you engaged or something?  
  
Kay: dont I wish, oops.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
(flashback)  
  
Sheridan: are you getting married.  
  
miguel: not right now.  
  
luis: well you are together this time.  
  
Kay: yes but we are not going to get married.  
  
Miguel: although, kay let it slip that she want to very much.  
  
Kay: Im sorry miguel, I didnt mean too.  
  
Miguel: We will get married, not yet but when we do, I dont want it to be expected.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Miguel took his eyes off the window and looked at Kay. He breathed and thought about things.   
  
(flashback)   
  
Kay: Miguel Promise me something.  
  
Miguel: Can we do this later, we have a game to get to  
  
Kay: Miguel!!!  
  
Miguel: alright, what is it?  
  
Kay: that one day, we'll get married. You and me.   
  
Miguel: of course, thats what we'll do someday, me and you, We'll get married. It would be fun.   
  
Miguel kissed her on the cheek and they bounce off to their game  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Miguel walked downstairs and put on some shoes and started jogging down the long driveway.   
  
He ran and ran but the thoughts were still there. All he could think about were all the times he and Kay had talked about marrige. When they were little, Recently. He kept running, then a smile spread across his face as he pictured Kay in a wedding dress. Then she was saying I Do. He ran back towards the house.   
  
Miguel: What the hell is wrong with me!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
He walked into the house, Jon and Charity were talking in the kitchen.  
  
Charity: what did you just ask me?  
  
Jon: marry me, before this baby comes marry me.   
  
Charity: alright, I will marry you  
  
Miguel( to himself): Kay is going to kill me  
  
*********************** 


	18. The next Generation has arrived

Gone : Chapter 18  
  
*************************  
  
Miguel heard Charity scream when he was half way up the stairs. He ran back down to see if she was alright.   
  
Miguel: Charity, are you ok?  
  
Charity: Jon, I dont think we'll be getting married before the baby comes.   
  
Jon: what..  
  
Charity: my water just broke, Im going into labor.   
  
Charity started breathing heavily, When Kay slowly came downstairs She looked confussed.  
  
Kay: charity? Is it the baby?  
  
Charity: were fine, the baby is ready to come into this world thats all.   
  
Kay: Jon take her to the hospital, Me and miguel will be right behind you.   
  
Kay and Miguel went upstairs to change. Before long they were in their car heading to the hospital. When they arrived and finally got to where they were supposed to be they waited in the waiting area until they spotted Jon walking down the hall with a cup of ice.   
  
Jon: hey guys, Come with me, Her contractions are still pretty far apart.  
  
They walked behind Jon, when they got their Charity seemed calm at the time. Jon walked out for a few seconds.   
  
Charity: where did he go?  
  
Kay: He had to take care of something.   
  
Kay felt Charity squeese her hand.   
  
Kay: breathe Hun,  
  
Charity: God, this hurts.   
  
Kay: Remember, Its all worth it, Just to have that baby.   
  
Charity: yeah.   
  
Hours went by and the Baby was finally on their way out.   
  
Thats when the priest showed up.   
  
Jon: thanks for comming. Charity, do you want to do this?  
  
Charity: Yeah, just hurry, the baby is comming.   
  
Then there it was, they were Getting married. She started pushing right before she said I do.   
  
Doctor: Um charity, I have some news.  
  
Charity: what?  
  
Doctor: your having twins  
  
Charity: what?  
  
Doctor: Twins, So you gotta keep pushing. We've got one of your little boys out but there is another one in there.   
  
Charity: alright.   
  
******************************  
  
Jon: We have a little boy, but theirs another one comming.   
  
Kay: thats grea...  
  
Kay hunched over suddenly.  
  
Miguel: kay what is it?  
  
Kay: nothing, Just a little pain, probably just a kick or something.   
  
When the second Baby Boy finally came, Kay had another Pain. She shrugged it off again, but considering what happened in her last pregnancy she was worried.   
  
Kay: Miguel, It hurts, whats wrong with me?  
  
Miguel: Honey, Is it the baby  
  
She nodded and he called for a doctor.   
  
Doctor: what is it?  
  
Kay: it hurts, What if I loose the baby.  
  
Miguel: your not alright.   
  
Just then They rushed Kay to the ER.   
  
Jon walked out of the room, Kay and Miguel werent there.   
  
Jon: excuse me nurse, did you see where the couple that was here went.  
  
Nurse: yes sir, The lady was having Pains, she was rushed to Er.   
  
Jon: did she go into labor?  
  
Nurse: I dont know but she seemed to think something was wrong.  
  
Jon: thank you.   
  
Jon rushed back into charity's room.   
  
Charity: hey  
  
Jon: hey, Im going to go check on Kay.   
  
Charity: is she alright?  
  
Jon: I dont know, Im sure she is fine, She seemed to think something was wrong.   
  
Charity: Alright, Tell her i love her.   
  
jon: alright.   
  
Jon went out looking for the Er. finally he seen them through the small window in the door.   
  
Miguel looked up and walked out.   
  
Miguel: hey, hows charity  
  
Jon: she's worried, whats wrong with Kay  
  
Miguel: Nothing, she is fine. Actually, she is in Labor.   
  
Jon: thats amazing.  
  
Miguel: I know. Looking at the time. It seems my baby will be a day younger than your twins.  
  
Jon: Ill go tell charity. Tell kay we love her  
  
Miguel: I will.   
  
*******************  
  
Charity: How is she?  
  
Jon: she's fine. It looks like her little one was jellious and didnt want to be left out. She is in labor.  
  
Charity: Oh, thats great. So what do you say, we name our twins and see if they will wheel me to see her.   
  
Jon: I think its perfect.   
  
Charity: you name him, and Ill name Him.   
  
Jon: alright Shayne Samuel Hastings   
  
Charity: I like it, alright our baby Shayne Samuel Hasting.   
  
Jon: what about this little guy.   
  
Charity: Joshua Anthony Hastings.   
  
*********************************  
  
Kay set in her bed with her baby girl in her arms.  
  
kay: thats perfect. Mikayla Destiny LopezFitzGerald  
  
miguel: your right perfect.   
  
********************************  
  
Note: The name Joshua is dedicated to my boyfriend Josh who I love with all of my heart. (like you care but im tellin you anyway) 


	19. marry me!

Gone: Chapter 19  
  
*****************************  
  
Kay setting up in her bed already. Not because it was her first night home with her baby. Mikayla hadnt woken up yet, she was up because she couldnt sleep anyway. Everytime she closed her eyes, she seen her mother. She shook her head and closed her eyes.   
  
(flashback)  
  
Grace: I dont see a ring. Miguel doesnt love you. He is just here because of the baby. If he loved you, you would be engaged by now. Do you know why he doesnt love you? Your not lovable. Nobody will ever love you.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Kay started to shake as tears started to fall from her eyes.   
  
Kay: was she right, Am I not Lovable.   
  
Thats when Kay heard a baby cry, she wiped her tears and walked to the nursery. Joshua and Shayne were sound asleep, Mikayla was crying. She leaned down and picked her baby up. Instantly the infant cooed and looked up at her mother.   
  
Kay: Is that all you wanted? To be held. I understand baby, everyone needs alittle love.   
  
Kay rocked her baby back and forth in her arms.   
  
****************************  
  
Miguel walked into the nursery after noticing Kay wasnt beside him anymore. When he saw kay standing with Mikayla in her arms he almost melted.   
  
Miguel wrapped his arms around Kay.   
  
miguel: How are my Ladies dowing.   
  
Kay: We are fine. She just needed someone to be there.  
  
Miguel: I know you always will be.   
  
Kay turned around to face him and before she knew it he was kissing her.   
  
Kay: what was that for?  
  
Miguel: for being you. I love you with everything in me.  
  
Kay: Do you?  
  
Miguel: of course, why would you ever doubt that.  
  
Kay: I was just thinking about what my mother said about me being unlovable.  
  
Miguel: she was wrong. You are the love of my life.   
  
Kay: are you sure?  
  
Miguel smiled at her knowing she wasnt convinced. He felt his pocket, there it was. He slowly pulled out the small black box.   
  
Miguel: Katheryn Bennet will you be my wife?  
  
Kay: what? Miguel you dont have to ask me to marry you to convice me that you love me.   
  
Miguel: I know and Im not. I wouldnt have this ring if I hadnt been thinking about it. The truth is, before Charity went into labor, thats all I could think of. I woke up thinking about it. I even went for a job and all I did was think about you and me. Then when I walked inside the house. I pictured you in a wonderful dress, becoming my wife. Just now when I walked in here, I could see myself years from now introducing my family. My daughter Mikayla destiny and my Wife Kay.   
  
Kay: your serious.. you want to marry me?  
  
Miguel: yes, I mean if you dont want to, I'll go mope.   
  
Kay: Of course Ill marry you Miguel. Of course I will.   
  
THE END!!  
  
Thats it, If you want more, Their lives as mikayla and the boys grow up, just ask. I would be happy , so If you are still reading, just reply. I like to know if you liked it and if you want a sequel. 


End file.
